


Hoping for More Good Days

by zhyixingie



Series: Everybody's Gonna Love You [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: Tao had been begging him to get a hybrid since they first got together in high school. “Please?” he would whine, clinging to Kris’ arm. “They’re just so cute!” Over and over the older told him they could get one once – if – they bought a house together.Kris finally gets Tao a hybrid they can both agree on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys all enjoy this one!
> 
> I know I've been writing a ton and putting little sections of this world out every couple days or so but I've sort of run out of the ideas that I already had in my head soooo I would love suggestions:)
> 
> ALTHOUGH THIS IS A PREQUEL IT CAN BE READ AS A STANDALONE!!
> 
> title obviously taken from the BTS song :P
> 
> Un-Beta'd

Tao had been begging him to get a hybrid since they first got together in high school. “Please?” he would whine, clinging to Kris’ arm. “They’re just so cute!” Over and over the older told him they could get one once – if – they bought a house together.

            “That way it’ll actually have a house to live in and not an already too small dorm room,” Kris explained as he waved at their college living space that could barely fit their beds and all of Tao’s clothing.

            The moment they put the down payment on their first house together, only a month out of school, Tao insisted on going to the Hybrid Adoption Agency. “No, Tao,” Kris had sighed. “We need to settle in first, figure out what each space is going to be used for and if we have enough room for one right now.”  
            “But you promised once we bought a house!” Tao yelled. “And we bought one!”

            “No, we’re waiting,” Kris insisted.

            He was being honest when he said he believed they should figure out what they were doing with themselves first before bringing another life in to live with them, but there was also the fact that Kris simply didn’t like hybrids. The whole concept of them slightly freaked him out, and he could never understand what his boyfriend saw in them. He also just _knew_ Tao would pick out a rambunctious puppy that would probably tear up the whole house and keep them up at night, begging for attention. It just simply wasn’t a commitment he wanted to make while also searching for his first job and trying to keep their relationship as good as it had always been. The whole situation was very stressful.

            It was about six months after moving in when Tao got mad. “Kyungsoo and Chanyeol got one!” He yelled, pacing back in forth behind Kris who was sitting at his desk, attempting to send out a few more resumes so he could get away from the hellhole of a law firm he’d gotten himself into. “You promised me for _years_ that you’d let me get a hybrid when we got a house – and now we have one and you broke your promise! Why won’t you just let me go and pick one out? I promised so many times that I would take care of it, you would never have to do anything! I obviously won’t get bored of it easily like you seem to think I will – I’ve wanted one my whole life and I can’t believe you’re keeping me from this! You know what-”

            “Shut up!” Kris hissed, turning around to face the blonde. Tao stared at him, open mouthed.

            “You _did not_ just tell me to shut up,” Tao gasped.

            Kris stood suddenly, grabbing his shoes and pulling them roughly on to his feet and tugging on his coat. Tao stared at him as he went, running after him as he stomped out the front door. “Where are you going?” Tao shouted at him, refusing to step outside where it was raining in fear that his hair would get wet.

            “Out,” Kris yelled back, stalking down the street, his feet heavy as he stepped.

            Kyungsoo had praised the agency that he and Chanyeol had adopted Jongin from, and the cat hybrid had matured into an adult pretty fast even though they got him at a fairly young age. Kris decided to ask to see the younger hybrids in the shelter – but not the babies, because fuck that.

            “May I ask how you heard of us?” The woman asked cheerily as she showed him down a hallway to where he assumed the hybrids were housed. “We’re such a small shelter, so we don’t get visitors very often!”

            “My friend just adopted his cat from here,” Kris said politely.

            “Oh! May I ask who?”

            “Uh,” Kris pondered, digging his brain for the cat’s original name. “I think its name was originally Kay? Or Kai? Something along those lines – he was a kitten hybrid.”

            “Oh, he was adopted out to Do Kyungsoo – correct? I was the one who helped them,” the smile on the woman’s face seemed a bit more genuine as their conversation became more natural. Eventually they arrived at a door that opened to reveal dozens of hybrids.

            “This is a _small_ shelter?” Kris whispered to himself as he took in all the different species, ranging in ages from those that looked barely old enough to walk up to those that were almost fully matured. He rubbed the back of his head, standing in place, unsure of where to go.

            “Is there any specific type of hybrid you were looking for?” The woman asked when she saw his confused face.

            “Uh,” He hummed, glancing around. “Probably something fluffy and cuddly – not any reptiles or water hybrids – but preferably something on the quieter side, but still playful. Is that possible? I just don’t want something that’s gonna destroy my house, but my boyfriend will definitely want one that’s cute and fun to play with.”

            The woman seemed to think for a moment. “We have a couple rodent hybrids,” she said unsurely. “They’re usually much quieter, a bit on the shy side, but can be very loving and playful once they come out of their shells.”

            “That sounds perfect,” Kris said, surprised that there was actually something that fit his description.

            “Rodents aren’t very popular,” She explained as she walked over to the list of names on a sheet on the wall. “So we only have three right now – two bunnies and a hamster. Would you like to meet them?” She asked.

            “Yeah, of course,” Kris nodded. “Can I ask why rodents aren’t very popular?”

            She shrugged, “Maybe because the actual animals they’re bred from aren’t very popular as pets besides with little kids. Or, there are of course the people who think they’re just pests. But, honestly, in my opinion, I always think they’re some of the sweetest little hybrids we get around here.” She looked around, glancing back at the names, before calling out to the room, “Where are Amber, Taehyung and Yixing?” All the hybrids paused in what they were doing, looking around.

            “Here!” A little brunette bunny popped up from where he was sitting with a group of puppies. He scampered over with bright eyes, excited.

            “What do you want?” A female voice asked as a hamster hybrid who looked around sixteen trudged over to the woman. She looked tired, like she had just woken up. Kris suddenly wondered if this hamster – Amber, the woman had said – was nocturnal like her animal counterpart.

            “This is Kim Taehyung,” the woman said, pointing at the hyper little rabbit bouncing in front of him. Kris politely greeted him but already knew he wouldn’t be the one that would be coming home with him – too peppy. “And this is Amber,” She said, patting the girl between her giant hamster ears. Kris nodded at the teenager who had tilted her head and was looking him over speculatively. “Where’s Yixing?” She called again into the room. She suddenly stomped over to a group of cats who were looking oddly suspicious. “Where is he?” she asked them sternly.

            “I dunno what you’re talking about,” one of the hybrids said, yawning at her. Kris noticed one of the piles of blankets the group was lounging on move. He walked over to them, noticing the woman was scowling at them. “You shouldn’t be so mean to him all the time!” She scolded. “Now, what did you do to the poor boy?” Kris nudged her arm and pointed at the blankets that were moving of their own will.

            She gasped as she pushed the two cats who were laying on the pile of blankets off and pulled the fabric off in armfuls. When she got to the bottom a very red-faced, black haired bunny hybrid was laying there gasping for breath. “Yixing!” She cried, picking up the boy who was small enough for her to easily carry. “Are you okay?” The bunny nodded as he continued trying to get his breath back. She glared at the cats who were smirking at her. “Bad kitties! You could have seriously hurt him!”

            “Who cares?” They shrugged at her before picking up their group and going to lie in a sunnier spot. The woman glared after them, mumbling about ‘fucking spoiled kittens.’ She turned to face Kris and bounced the obviously upset hybrid on her hip. “This is Yixing,” she said finally. “He’s pretty shy, and doesn’t really know how to stand up for himself, so he gets harassed quite a lot by the cats and dogs,” she sighed, stroking over the velvety black bunny ears flopping down from the sides of his head. The bunny hybrid was finally starting to lose the bright red color to his face, and instead just had a dusting of pink over his cheeks. His eyes were dark enough to be considered black as they stared at Kris, and he was just chubby enough for it to show in his round cheeks.

            Kris smiled at him and waved a bit, “Hello,” he cooed. The young boy immediately turned away, burying his face in the woman’s neck. “Are you Chinese, Yixing?” He asked, trying to look as approachable as possible – though, Tao had told him his face could be kinda terrifying to children.

            The bunny glanced back over at him and nodded slowly.

            “I am too,” Kris smiled. “My name’s Wu Yifan – but I changed it to Kris a little while ago,” he explained. He put his hand out to the bunny who stared at it in confusion. “It’s nice to meet you,” he laughed as Yixing put his tiny hand in his own massive one.

            “Mr. Kris,” Yixing’s voice was tiny, so soft that Kris had to lean forward to hear it. “Why’d you change your name?”

            “Because in Korea most people don’t know how to write Chinese characters,” he said. “It was much easier to change it to a name that could be written in Hangul.”

            “Would you make my name not Yixing anymore?” He asked, his eyes wide.

            “Not if you don’t want to change it,” Kris assured.

            “Oh,” Yixing hummed, looking away. The bunny seemed to zone out slightly, no longer paying attention to Kris or the woman and instead focusing on something only he could see. Kris smiled slightly at the boy’s droopy eyes and the dimple that appeared when his lips pulled up at the corners as he dozed.

            “He’s really cute,” Kris said to the woman. “I think he’d be perfect.” The woman grinned and assured him that Yixing was a fine little boy, and led him into an office type room once she put Yixing down to nap.

            “The adoption process is pretty simple – just some paper work, and then we’ll have someone check up on your house after about a week to make sure the hybrid is adjusting well,” she explained as she set the mountain of papers in front of him.

            “Wait, I can just take him home today?” Kris asked.

            “Of course,” The woman nodded. Kris grabbed the pen and started reading over the paperwork, signing where his name needed to go.

 

            ”Tao!” Kris called as he shut the door behind him. “I’m home!”

            “Where did you go? I called you like twenty times-” his boyfriend cut off as he rounded the corner and saw the little black haired bunny perched in his arms. The immediate screech his boyfriend let out made Yixing flinch and hide in Kris’ neck. “Who is this?” Tao asked, racing to his boyfriend’s side to get a better look at the hybrid.

            “This is Yixing,” Kris introduced, nudging the bunny to greet Tao.

            “Hello,” he whispered, still turned towards Kris and gripping his collar in tiny fists.

            “You got a hybrid?” Tao asked in awe, looking between the little boy and his boyfriend. “Why didn’t you tell me that’s what you were doing?”

            “Honestly, I didn’t know I was going to when I left the house,” Kris shrugged, moving further into the house. Yixing clung to his neck, refusing to be put down even as his new owner tried to pry his fingers apart. “I just saw him at the shelter and thought he would be perfect for us,” Kris explained.

            “But, I wanted to be there when we picked one out,” Tao pouted, crossing his arms.

            “What? You want me to take him back?” Kris asked, raising his eyebrows.

            “No!” Tao said quickly. “I just… why a bunny?” He asked.

            “What’s wrong with bunny hybrids?” Kris asked, unconsciously hugging Yixing closer to his chest.

            “I just thought we were going to look at cats or dogs,” Tao shrugged, stepping closer to stroke a hand over the bunny’s ears. “I guess a bunny is nice though.”

            “How the woman described him sounded perfect for us – quiet and cute but also pretty playful and lovable,” Kris explained. “So you can play with him but he also won’t be obnoxious like a puppy would be.”

            Tao nodded and moved around Kris to try to get Yixing to look at him. The shy bunny pressed his face harder against the human’s neck. “Yixing?” Tao cooed. “Can I say hello? I’m your other new owner, Tao,” he introduced, running his finger over Yixing’s arm, trying to pry him away from his hiding spot. “How old is he?” Tao asked, looking at Kris for the answer.

            “She said about two months – but he should be matured in another three because bunnies apparently mature really fast,” Kris recited.

            “Awe,” Tao pouted. “So he only stays this small for a little bit?”

            “Yeah but I’m sure he’ll still be adorable when he’s bigger,” Kris laughed, finally pulling Yixing’s arms from around his neck and setting him on the ground. Tao kneeled before him, waving and trying to get the bunny to open up. Kris watched the two interacting, and decided he chose correct when he saw the look of adoration on his boyfriend’s face when the bunny’s dimple appeared in his cheek.

            Kris yawned as he walked into the kitchen to grab a beer and a snack before bed, also making sure to slice up an apple for the bunny since he had no idea when the last time he ate was. When he walked back into the living room he was greeted with the pleasant site of the small bunny boy sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, trying to learn how to play a children’s hand game Tao loved playing with the kids at his job. “Here you go, Xing, I thought you might be hungry,” Kris said, setting the bowl with apple slices by the bunny’s legs. Yixing bowed in thanks and munched on the fruit as he giggled with Tao.

            As Kris flopped into bed he suddenly realized that he had nowhere for the bunny to sleep, and hadn’t set a room up for him or anything. He groaned, deciding he would just have to sleep in between himself and Tao – that would probably be what his boyfriend wanted anyways. “Boys,” he called, refusing to move from his comfortable spot. “Come to bed soon.” He yawned and saw Tao carrying a grinning bunny hybrid. He watched as his boyfriend got the boy into a one of his extra t-shirts that went past the boy’s feet, but would have to work as PJ’s until they went shopping. He smiled at how good Tao was with children – he really was cut out to be a preschool teacher.

            Soon Tao was lying next to him, cuddling a sleepy bunny in between them.

            “Goodnight, Kris,” Tao grinned over at him.

            “Goodnight babe,” Kris mumbled, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

            “Goodnight, Xingxing,” Tao said, nuzzling the bunny’s cheek.

            “Night night,” he whispered, his head already lolling and eyes slipping shut.

            “I think you chose correctly,” Tao whispered a few minutes later. Kris glanced over at him and nodded, grinning.

            “I know I did.”

            “I love you,” Tao said, leaning over for another kiss.

            “I love you, too,” Kris said, granting him the little peck on the mouth.

 

            “Gege?”

            Kris looked up to see Yixing half showing from the doorway, the other half of his body hidden and his eyes downcast. “What’s up, Yixing?” Kris asked, turning around completely in his chair to look at the hybrid.

            “Are you busy?” The bunny asked. Kris glanced at his computer.

            “I’m almost done with my work, why, what’s up?” He asked. The bunny trudged forward, his head down and hands behind his back. The bunny had grown much quicker than Kris had been expecting – three months absolutely flew by. Yixing had turned from an adorable child into a very good looking guy in such a short amount of time, Kris sometimes couldn’t believe he was the same tiny hybrid he had been able to carry around easily in one arm. Yixing’s hair was fluffy and black, his ears soft, and his dark eyes droopy as he glanced up at Kris.

            “I wanted help,” he said quietly.

            “Oh,” Kris said simply and nodded. “Sure, in just a minute. Is Tao around?” He asked casually as he turned back to the email he was constructing.

            “I asked him yesterday,” Yixing said, tilting his head and looking away from his owner. “I didn’t want to bother him again.”

            Kris held back a laugh. “I’m sure he wouldn’t have minded,” he said as he closed his laptop and stood. Kris strode over to Yixing, placing his hand on the back of the rabbit’s neck as he leaned down to capture his mouth with his own. The bunny instantly melted against him, warm and pliant. Arms wrapped around his neck as he put his own around the narrow waist in front of him. He licked into the warmth of Yixing’s mouth easily, the bunny incredibly submissive in his arms.

            Was Kris surprised that Yixing eventually wanted to have sex with himself and Tao? No. Was he surprised at how quickly it all developed? Yeah.

            He had been expecting it, after reading so many books and hearing colleague’s stories about their own hybrids needs, so he hadn’t been shocked – but it made him sad knowing the tiny hybrid he’d first adopted was all grown up in the matter of months. Was he complaining? No. Yixing was adorable, docile and loving – it was a pretty good dynamic to Tao who was sometimes too loud in bed, and Kris who sometimes forgot to be cuddly and loving during sex. The bunny brought both of them in and made them slow down, enjoying something new since they hadn’t been with anyone but each other in half a decade.

            Yixing allowed Kris to pick him up, moving him easily to the bed where he pressed the smaller into the mattress. The hybrid wrapped his strong legs around his owner’s waist, pulling him closer with them. “Gege,” Yixing moaned, rolling his hips up into Kris’. Kris kissed down his neck, working his hands under the thin t-shirt the bunny had on. He pulled it off quickly before continuing his kisses down the hybrid’s toned chest and stomach. The bunny groaned, tightening his legs again. “No,” he mumbled when Kris kissed along the hem of his pants. “I want you inside me,” he said simply.

            Kris laughed, pulling down the sweats and boxers the bunny was wearing in one fluid motion, tossing them to one side. “Someone’s impatient today,” Kris hummed, running his hand over Yixing’s half-hard length.

            “Take off your clothes,’ Yixing insisted, sitting up enough to tug at his owner’s shirt. Kris stood, shucking the offending articles of clothing before moving back to his position over the hybrid.

            “Are you already wet?” Kris asked, rubbing a hand down the smaller's thigh. Yixing blushed brightly and nodded. “How long had you been waiting to come ask me for this?”

            “An hour or two,” Yixing mumbled.

            “You know you can always ask me or Tao whenever you need us,” Kris said, moving his hand down to the hybrid’s hole that was slick with the substance his kind naturally leaked in place of lube.

            “I know,” the bunny gasped as Kris slid in the first finger. His back arched as he moaned. “I just didn’t want to be a bother,” he admitted in his quiet voice. Kris nodded in acknowledgement as he continued pumping his first finger in and out of the smaller. He added a second then a third quickly after, basking in the tiny noises and quiet moans he pulled from the hybrid’s mouth. He was so different from Tao. Kris actually had to work to get Yixing to scream.

            “Are you good?” Kris asked, pulling his digits away, watching Yixing’s hole flutter around nothing. He gasped an affirmative, shifting so he was able to spread his legs wider to accommodate Kris. He moved in between and lined up his cock, slowly sinking in. Yixing’s eyes widened, his body arching as the older seated himself completely within him.

            “Move,” the bunny gasped after a few moments, tightening his legs again around Kris’ back. Kris pulled back before rolling his hips back in, setting a slow pace to allow the hybrid to get used to him again, not believing when he said he was completely ready.

            “Are you two having sex without me?”

            Kris turned to see his boyfriend whining in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and his hip popped out to the side in annoyance. “Sorry babe,” Kris called to him, not faltering in his thrusts. “Yixing came to me today. He said you got him yesterday.”

            “But I was still around,” Tao whined, walking into the room, watching them. “If I can’t join I’d at least wanna watch.” Kris snorted a laugh, seeing even Yixing’s dimple show as he smiled slightly. The blonde sat next to the hybrid’s head, running his fingers through the fluffy black hair that was slowly getting wet with sweat. Tao leaned down, capturing Yixing’s mouth.

            “Hey, don’t distract him,” Kris growled, snapping his hips forward much harder than he had been before, ripping a moan out of the bunny’s mouth. “He asked for me today.”

            “Well, I wanna be a part of it,” Tao said, sticking his tongue out.

            Kris snapped his hips forward roughly again, slowly building up into a brutal pace. Yixing was openly moaning, yelping at particularly hard thrusts and easily bending where Kris wanted him to go. He slid the bunny’s knees onto his shoulders, getting a better angle as he felt himself nearing completion. He saw Tao reach down to stroke at Yixing’s length as he kissed the bunny’s cheeks. “Let’s see you come, Xingxing,” Tao cooed, quickening his ministrations until Yixing yelled, coming into his fist.

            Kris continued his pace until he felt himself go over the edge, groaning as he released into the hybrid’s warm body. He let himself sink into the mattress next to Yixing who was still catching his breath as Tao kissed his forehead. As he tried to pull out the bunny stopped him, wrapping his legs around his thighs to hold him in place. Yixing nuzzled up under Kris’ chin, pressing their chests together and making enough room for Tao to spoon him from the back. “Yixing, you’re gonna get all gross if we don’t clean you up,” Kris mumbled into the bunny’s hair, kissing over the crown of his head.

            “I like being full though,” the hybrid whispered back, sighing contentedly when Kris stayed put and let him drift off. Kris looked at Tao over the bunny’s head, seeing his boyfriend smiling down at the sleeping boy made his heart flutter.

            “He really is adorable,” Tao whispered.

            “Sure, real cute after seducing me into fucking him,” Kris snorted.

            “I dunno, he’s so cute and innocent yet knows how to make us do what he wants – he’s pretty smart, I think,” Tao hummed, nosing against the bunny’s floppy ears. “I’m glad you picked him out, he really is perfect.” Kris nodded, smiling at them both.

            He couldn’t agree more.


End file.
